Time Warp
by Pernshinigami
Summary: In the Past, Bokumon's Fractal Code has been stolen, now its up to Kathy to go back in time and retrieve it. yaoiyuri
1. Default Chapter

Timewarp  
  
Prologue-3 years before  
  
I was ten then, I didn't know any better. I was out to save the digital world, and it didn't seem much more simple than black and white.   
  
I stood on the plain, opposite was my rival Myotismon. We had both Primal Evolved. I had used the sword of Nobility, a blade only used by a servant of Orphanimon. Myotismon had practically killed my Partner Digimon, so the use of Orphanimon's Sword seemed like the last option. I had become a sphinx like digimon called Bastetmon. I was tall and proud and graceful. I had nothing to fear.   
  
Myotismon had become a black and yellow dragon digimon with claws as sharp as steel. He was willing to do anything to take over the digital world, including enslaving what was left of the soul of Cherubimon, the legendary angel of Serenity.   
  
Scribemon, my best friend aside from my Partner Digimon, who could not walk without a brace, was injured on the plain below. "KATHY PLEASE! DON'T ATTACK HIM!"   
  
But winded, Myotismon was wide open to attack, and I was ready to take full advantage of it. I steadied my sword grip in my hand, and took the fatal lunge.   
  
PAIN! It ripped through me like a knife! At the same time Myotismon screamed in pain. I fell to the ground below. Both of us devolved, resuming out usual forms. I felt myself changing. What the Hell? Then I blacked out.   
  
I, Scribemon, Chief Historian of the Digital World and former Guidemon, stood on the battlement of Guardian Castle. "Rosemon. I can't believe I let it get this far. I let Orphanimon's soul, her memories, thoughts and feelings, be used in such a manner. I let it control Kathy."  
  
"Kathy's a lot tougher than either of us thought." Rosemon leaned against the wall. "Jeri says that she's not only got the hardest head in the digital world, she's a digimon too!"  
  
"SHE WHAT?" I demanded.   
  
"It's true. Kathy was one of the NeoWarriors project. The attempt to recreate the Legendary Warriors. Her element is Wood, and her project designation is DryadArbormon. She's one tough little cookie alright."   
  
"That must be why Myotismon couldn't attack her. He was a donor wasn't he?"  
  
"Yes, that is correct. He was Kathy's donor to the project. That's why she blacked out trying to attack him. A donor can't attack their protégé."   
  
"Then we wait."   
  
3 years later  
  
I was apprenticed now, and I was training night and day under Scribemon. But today was a special day, because at lunch the lights went off. I heard Rika, Jeri, Suzi, Ai and Alice from the next room over.   
  
"Its somebody's birthday,  
  
Right here in this room."   
  
They came out with a cake. A HUGE, double chocolate cake, with gummy strawberry filling and big pink roses. I began to drool, how undignified!   
  
"So look all around you  
  
For somebody who,"   
  
  
  
Rika's face glowed with smug joy as she set the cake, all thirteen candles lit and shaped like the rookie forms of the different digimon who'd helped me on my first journey, down on the table.   
  
"Is laughing and smiling,  
  
My goodness its…"   
  
That was when disaster struck. Sparks enveloped Scribemon, who doubled over, screaming in pain. "MASTER SCRIBEMON!" I cried, running to his side, trying to support him. Scribemon became enveloped in a field of some kind of static, surrounding him like an egg. He was partly insubstantial. I pulled him back, remembering what Takato had told me about his experiences with Guilmon. But Scribemon had shrunk, probably down to rookie form. He had pale skin and a gray muzzle, pointy ears like an elf, and a pointed head. Definitely a rookie. "Please Master talk to me!"   
  
"I'm Bokumon now Kathy. Get Gennai."   
  
"I'm here Bokumon. What happened?" Gennai knelt next to me.   
  
"My past self was killed. My fractal codes were taken by Mercurymon in the past." Bokumon barely managed to stammer out. "I've become temporally unstable."   
  
"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, tears stung my eyes.   
  
"Go back through the Spectrum Gate." Bokumon gasped out.   
  
The Tamers were staring, tense, waiting for orders. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET THE HYPNOS DATABANK ON LINE! JERI! SUZI! HELP ME GET HIM DOWN TO THE STASIS LEVEL! MOVE IT!" We carried Bokumon, fazing static all the way, down to the infirmary. "Bokumon, can you give me the temporal coordinates?"  
  
"It's all fuzz." He complained weakly. "Second cycle."   
  
"Kathy. I want you to take Orphanimon's Lyre. Go back through the gate and save Bokumon, or retrieve his fractal code, if you arrive too late." Gennai instructed.   
  
Orphanimon's lyre was another name for the sword of nobility. It was a beautiful weapon that was created to withstand even the most brutal temporal anomaly.   
  
So, once Bokumon was in Temporal Stasis, AeroRaidramon and I left through the Spectrum Gate, a land formation that was the center of the Digital World's energy field. A gate that could take its traveler through time. 


	2. How Many Gigas can a Gigasmon Gig if a G...

Timewarp  
  
Chapter One: How Many Gigas Can a Gigasmon Gig, if a Gigasmon Could Gig Gigas?  
  
Takuya and company were in a very fine mess. Gigasmon was still stalking them, Zoe's Spirit had been stolen, and Kouji had a beast spirit that he couldn't control. It was night, they had decided to travel by moonlight for awhile. Not even Tommy complained.   
  
"I like the night! Really!" Tommy protested when Zoe fussed over how brave a little boy he was.   
  
/Gigasmon is really very stupid./ Bokumon thought. /He'll never guess that we're traveling by night and it will put us at least half a day ahead of him on the route to the Forest Terminal./ He looked up at the stars. /I have a really bad feeling that something horrible will happen, but the stars are so beautiful that I don't care./   
  
"You've been awfully quiet Kouji." Takuya said thoughtfully.   
  
Kouji was spared having to answer that comment by a sudden scream. The scream was followed by a "WHY CAN'T I SCAN YOUR FRACTAL CODE YOU IMICILE??!!"  
  
The group ran ahead at top speed.   
  
"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU YOU MONSTER!" A girl's voice snarled back. "YOU'RE THE DUMB ONE!"   
  
"Then watch while I take your little friend here!"   
  
"Arbor Shard! LEAVE HER ALONE!"   
  
Takuya arrived on a very interesting scene. A digimon that looked kind of like a brown skinned woman with orange cat fur. Her face was covered in a mask of leaves. Four swords were crossed over her back. She had claws, which were currently pinned by what seemed like ropes of rock. A second, dragon like digimon with four feathery black wings and blue armor was knocked out.   
  
"Damn you!" The digimon swore. "Leave my partner digimon out of this! I'm the one you want! You mother fucking sonofabitch!"   
  
"Nice language, me kill you now." Gigasmon said with a grin. "Quagmire…"   
  
"LOBOKENDO!" Kouji jumped in, slashing the bindings.   
  
"GIVE ZOE BACK HER SPIRIT YOU PILE OF ROCKS!" Junpei yelled, charging in fully digivolved and very angry.   
  
The girl was cut free. Takuya steadied her. "Thanks." The digimon said, blushing. "I settle Gigasmon!" She yelled at Junpei.  
  
"As long as you get Zoe's spirit back I don't care!" Junpei backed off.   
  
"Great!" The digimon raised an outstretched hand. "ORPHANIMON'S LYRE I SUMMON THEE!" Energy began to collect in her hand. "Tell Cherubimon that this is what he gets for messing with a legendary angel! SEPHIROD SONG!" The blast of light from the attack blew Gigasmon over the horizon.   
  
Kathy devolved and blacked out. Zoe caught her before she hit the ground. "Beetlemon help me please! She's heavy!"   
  
"Okay." Beetlemon helped her set Kathy on the ground.   
  
"How could Spirit Evolving knock somebody out?" Tommy asked, taking her pulse.   
  
"I don't know, but we need to find a place to hide from Gigasmon tonight and until she wakes up." Takuya said worriedly.   
  
Kathy's eyes fluttered open briefly as Bokumon leaned over her. "Here's a joke." She said weakly. "How many gigas can a Gigasmon gig if a Gigasmon could gig gigas?" Then fell back unconscious.   
  
Bokumon couldn't help but chuckle. Then he sat back and began leafing through his book. "Lets see. Orphanimon's Lyre… ACK!"   
  
"What is it?" Kouji asked.   
  
"Orphanimon's lyre, the legendary sword of Orphanimon grants two very powerful mega level attacks to its user. The Orpheus Lyre technique fires a powerful barrage of sonic sound that temporarily paralyzes corrupted digimon. The other attack, Sephirod Song lets out a blast of energy to keep an enemy digimon at bay, or throw them back, or just about any effect that the user wants, depending on intent. Even better, it protects her from getting her data scanned by any digimon below mega level." Bokumon read.   
  
"That's heavy shit she's packing." Takuya said, with a grin.   
  
"No wonder Gigasmon couldn't handle her." Kouji said, with a small smile. "I'm impressed, for such a little girl she packs quite a punch."   
  
"I'll take her Zi." Junpei/Beetlemon lifted Kathy into his arms. "Rockabye baby.."  
  
Zoe smacked him with a stick.   
  
They quickly found a cave. Takuya started a fire in it, while Bokumon erected a screen to shield the light from the outside and the fire inside from the wind. Neemon went to sleep, but Tommy, despite his yawning, trooped out to go find some meat apples. Zoe and Junpei covered Kathy lightly.   
  
Only then did the armor digimon who'd woken up and followed them speak. "My name is AeroRaidramon. I thank you for saving my human partner."   
  
"You're welcome." Zoe said with a benign smile. "But what were you doing out here?"   
  
AeroRaidramon sighed, staring into the flames. "My partner Kathy and I serve the historian, Scribemon. He's a mega level digimon. Years ago, Orphanimon trusted him with that sword. It's called the sword of nobility, or Orphanimon's Lyre. The evil legendary warrior of Steel, Mercurymon attacked Scribemon and stole his fractal code, causing him to dedigivolve to the rookie level. Now he's dying, Gennai said that if we can retrieve his Fractal Code, we can save Scribemon." AeroRaidramon said grimly. Her eyes narrowed. " We were looking for a place to make camp. That's when Gigasmon found us." She sipped water from the bowl that Bokumon had laid out for him.   
  
"Poor Kathy." Zoe said worriedly.   
  
"That was amazing the way she laid Gigasmon to waste like that!" Junpei exclaimed.   
  
"But clearly such power has a great cost." Kouji looked into the fire. "Otherwise she wouldn't be unconscious."   
  
"Kathy doesn't have a D-tector Digivice. Her digivice, the Force-3 isn't programmed or built to handle Spirit Evolution. Gennai's working on the algorithm to change it into a D-tector, but since Orphanimon was imprisoned, he doesn't know how to break the code on it for her." AeroRaidramon said, setting his head down on his paws. "There's no way that we can contact her either."   
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Tommy asked worriedly as he put meat apples on sticks for roasting. "Takuya, if you wake me up early I can get some fish too, but Bokumon, I don't think we can survive on an all protein diet. We might get scurvy or something."   
  
"She'll be fine. But she's only had to Spirit Evolve once before. Gennai told her that since she has me, to only use Spirit Evolving for emergencies." AeroRaidramon told them. "Especially because Spirit Evolving take a lot out of her."   
  
"That's too bad." Zoe said, staring into the fire.  
  
"It's life. In ancient times, before even Lord Lucemon hatched. Digimon were not as nice as we are today. We destroyed each other without provocation, without reason. If we digivolved too far too fast we lost sight of ourselves. We became Wild Ones. Then the digimon tamers came, they helped us to gain control, training digimon and keeping the peace in the digital world. They saved us from the D-Reaper, then left without leaving a trace. They reappear in the digital world from time to time, for old times sake." AeroRaidramon looked up at Zoe with such sad eyes that, Zoe looked away.   
  
"It's life." She echoed.   
  
"Hey you guys!" Junpei called after them. "She's saying something in her sleep!"   
  
"Orphus…lyre…Rika…help me…Don't…Scribemon DON'T!" She moaned in pain, then turned over, clutching her backpack. "Don't die… don't leave me!"   
  
"Kathy…" AeroRaidramon got up and nuzzled Kathy gently. "You'll be fine. Scribemon will be fine." She assured the girl. "They have him in a stasis capsule. He's frozen in time."   
  
Kathy sighed, falling into a deeper sleep.  
  
But Bokumon didn't feel anywhere near as peaceful. 


	3. Blood Moon

Time Warp  
  
Ch. 3 Blood Moon  
  
When Junpei came out for his watch he found Bokumon sitting on a rock near the entrance. "Hi Bokumon, you're out late."   
  
"Junpei." Bokumon didn't even look at him. "I have the most horrible feeling. Something bad is going to happen. I just know it."  
  
"Premonitions huh? Any reason why?"   
  
"Well for starters, I searched the book from cover to cover, I even checked for hidden pages, but I couldn't find Kathy's Spirit anywhere."   
  
"Not everything is written in a book you know." Junpei reminded him. "There's a lot that was handed down by word of mouth on my world, stuff that got lost because nobody passed it on."   
  
Bokumon looked up at the moons. "Even the moons give me the creeps tonight."   
  
Junpei looked up at the sky. "OH!" He exclaimed. "Well, I agree with that. There's a blood moon in the sky tonight, they're a bad omen."   
  
"A bad omen?" Bokumon asked.   
  
"Yeah. In ancient times they were considered an omen of death." Junpei said grimly, not taking his eyes from them for a moment.   
  
"I really hope you don't mean that Junpei. I REALLY hope so." Bokumon bit his lip. "Hey, where are Takuya and Kouji? Didn't they have first watch?"   
  
~meanwhile~   
  
Takuya flopped back in the grass. "So what did you want to talk to me about Kouji?"  
  
Kouji looked up at the sky. Then he looked at Takuya. Takuya felt Kouji's eyes boring into him. Then Kouji pounced on Takuya, ravaging his mouth.   
  
It took Takuya only a moment to realize what had happened. Then he didn't care, he moaned softly, returning the kiss. Kouji ran his tongue along Takuya's lips, begging entry. Takuya let him in, twining their tongues in joy.   
  
They pulled back, panting. Kouji rolled off of Takuya. "I love you." He whispered softly.   
  
"And I you." Takuya said, snuggling up against Kouji. "I was wondering how long it would take you to do something like that." He smirked, poking Kouji playfully in the cheek.   
  
~at the cave~  
  
"Zoe." Tommy said softly. "Can you sleep?"  
  
"Not tonight." Zoe said softly. "Is something wrong Tommy?"  
  
"I just keep thinking about AeroRaidramon. She seemed so sad." Tommy answered. "It seemed like there was something that she wanted to tell us, but couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it."  
  
"I didn't think about that." Zoe said thoughtfully. "But you're right, she did sound kind of depressed."   
  
"I wonder what's wrong that she would feel that way." Tommy rolled over on his back and looked up at the ceiling. "Promise not to tell anybody something?"  
  
"I promise, what is it Tommy?"   
  
"My mom gets depressed like that. The doctor makes her take medicine for it." Tommy looked over at Zoe, tears in his eyes. "She cut herself and almost died once. Dad took her to the hospital and when she came home she had to take pills. I… I'm worried what she'll do when I don't come home…"   
  
"Oh Tommy." Zoe said comfortingly. "That's not your fault. None of it is! It just, happens to people sometimes. Sometimes things go wrong with them that they can't handle it."  
  
"AeroRaidramon's really cool. I hope they don't decide to go back on the train." Tommy smiled. "She looks like a dragon covered in armor!"   
  
Zoe laughed. "I suppose so." She smiled. "And Kathy looks like a beautiful princess out of a fairy tale. Isn't that kind of ironic?"   
  
"Yeah." Tommy smiled, snuggling against Zoe, since the cave was kind of cold, and Tommy never had a big sister back home. Zoe could still be his big sister couldn't she? That would be so cool. And with that he fell asleep.   
  
~outside~   
  
Junpei fell asleep on watch, but Bokumon could not sleep a wink. He just looked up at the sky and watched as the blood moons moved over the horizon. He didn't even fall asleep at dawn, when the red morning star rose in the east, right before the sun. 


	4. ArtemismonI mean Ranamonin the bath, and...

Time Warp Ch.4 Artemis and the Huntress  
  
Kathy woke up, blinking awake. "Hey." Another girl with blonde hair, wearing a pink hat and a blue and white shirt leaned over her. "Think you can get up? We've got a lot to do today!"   
  
"I think so." Kathy sat up. She and the girl were not the only ones in this cave. AeroRaidramon had rolled onto her stomach, and was kicking her paws in the air in her sleep. A boy with dirty blonde hair, wearing a floppy baseball hat and a jacket was carefully grinding out the fire. A second boy with long black hair, wearing a bandana and a blue jacket was straightening his clothes out. The third male in the group was big and fat and wore a blue and white work jumper and boots. The final human member of the group was no older than Rina had been when she and Kathy had traveled through the digital world. He wore an orange hat, a t-shirt, and shorts.   
  
And with them were two other rookie digimon. One of them looked like an orange rabbit wearing pants, and he didn't seem to be paying attention to much of anything. And the last of them... A lump came to Kathy's throat as she remembered her friend Scribemon and all that had happened to him. Bokumon wouldn't recognize her in this timeline.   
  
"I'm Kathy. My spirit is DryadArbormon." She said with a smile, extending a hand to them.   
  
Introductions were quickly made. Kathy Dedigivolved AeroRaidramon and hefted her backpack and her guitar. She sheathed her sword, slipping the strap for it under her guitar. "Let's go."   
  
~about midmorning~   
  
"Wow!" Takuya exclaimed. "Talk about a megalith!"   
  
They faced an enormous statue of a dragon, made entirely of metal. Metal? Kathy gently ran her hands over the statue. Sure enough, she found an engraving of the sign for Steel. "This statue contains the spirit of steel. Gigasmon will have to come through here. And since Mercurymon has already been released, he needs to come here to get his beast spirit." She grinned.   
  
"So what does this have to do with anything?" Takuya asked.   
  
"SO, we can stage an ambush!" Kathy grinned. "If we're lucky we'll catch at least one of them!"   
  
"And how?" Junpei challenged.   
  
They were interrupted by a lovely siren voice singing.   
  
"'cause when I see you!  
  
In spite of all that we've become  
  
I'm still blinded!  
  
Its like I'm staring down the sun!"   
  
Kathy shushed him. She took her Force three in her mouth and grabbed her sword, shedding all her gear. Then she motioned for Bokumon, Kouji, and Takuya to drop low, stay quiet, and follow her. They crept over to the pool where the voice was coming from.   
  
Ranamon, sublimely unaware that she was being stalked, bathed happily in the forest spring, butt naked. Kathy smirked, shifting her D-3 into her left hand, she put she sword down and pulled a tiny strip of paper, an ofuda, from her cargo pocket. Finally, she crouched on the ground and slipped into the pool without a sound.   
  
Kathy, swimming up to her under the water. She grabbed Ranamon's ass, before glomping her around the neck. "Gotcha!"   
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!" Ranamon screeched. "RAPE! AMBUSH! ASSAULT! TRAVESTY!"   
  
Kathy cut her off by slapping the ofuda on her face. "Nighty night! Don't let the Kathy bugs bite!" Then she held up her D-3, "Duplicate Fractal Code! Digitize!" Ranamon collapsed. "Quick! We've got our bait! Mercurymon LOVES Ranamon to death!"   
  
When Ranamon woke up she was tied to the Dragon Statue. "What the fucking bloody hell?" She demanded.   
  
"Language!" Tommy, spirit evolved, chastised.   
  
"I told you we'd get her!" Kathy grinned. "Now Mercurymon will come to the dame's rescue and if we're lucky the presence of a beast spirit will lure Gigasmon. Then we'll get Zoe's spirit back and the Master's Fractal Code too!"   
  
"Look you lesbo!" Ranamon shouted at her. "If you lay so much as one hand on me I'll bite it!"   
  
"I was teasing you Ranamon!" Kathy grinned. "Can't you take a joke?"   
  
"NO I CAN'T NOW LET ME GO!" Ranamon shrieked.   
  
"I'd advise you do as the Lady says." Mercurymon said, standing on a Tree Branch above the statue.   
  
"There's Robin Hood, I wonder where the Merry Men are." Kathy grinned.   
  
"Why should we?" Kouji asked.   
  
"Because the alternative is we kill you!" Gigasmon grinned, coming up from the Earth.   
  
"Try it!" Kathy smirked. She hefted her sword. "Let's get ready to rumble!"   
  
"You will regret your impudence human!" Mercurymon snarled at her.   
  
Kathy gripped her sword lightly, then fell into a lunge. Mercurymon parried it off of his shield. Advance, thrust, advance, thrust, parry, thrust! Mercurymon blocked all of her attacks.   
  
Gigasmon charged Takuya and Kouji. Kouji met the attack head on, stopping the charge in its tracks. Agunimon/Takuya, thoroughly in the moment, jumped up and landed on Gigasmon's head. "Pyro tornado!" He blasted downward, being flung through the air. He came down on Mercurymon's head with a vicious kick. Mercurymon flung him back.   
  
"Takuya! Fire melts steel!" Kathy called.   
  
"Pyrotornado!" Takuya threw every ounce of power into the attack.   
  
"Generous mirror!" Mercurymon deflected the attack. It blew past Takuya, barely missing his head.   
  
But he had turned his back to Kathy. "ARBOR SHARD!"   
  
"OW!" Mercurymon flicked it away.   
  
"It... it didn't do anything!" Kathy gasped.   
  
"Of course it wouldn't." Mercurymon sneered. "Steel cuts wood!"   
  
"But this would! Benten's ire!" AeroRaidramon growled, shooting white lightning at Mercurymon.   
  
Mercurymon took the blow head on. "Generous Mirror!" Mercurymon diffused the blast, but it weakened him.   
  
His back was to Takuya. "PYROTORNADO!" Mercurymon jumped out of the way. AeroRaidramon followed him into the air.   
  
Meanwhile, Gigasmon, Kouji, and Junpei were moving so fast that it was hard to track who did what! "GIVE ME BACK ZOE'S SPIRIT!" Junpei shouted.   
  
"NO! IT MINE!" Gigasmon stomped his foot, shaking the ground a bit.   
  
"OH NO IT'S NOT!" Tommy changed into ice, then shot at Gigasmon, a barrage of crystal shards. Gigasmon screamed, then choked, spitting out Zoe's spirit.   
  
Zoe reclaimed her spirit and Tommy reformed. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION... KAZEMON!"   
  
But elsewhere, Mercurymon was thoroughly holding his own. Agunimon and DryadArbormon were weakening. Mercurymon raised his shield to bring one last blow on Kathy's back. //I'm sorry master...// Kathy heard a scream, and then blackness...  
  
~notes~   
  
How'd you like it? Lots of action huh?   
  
I got the idea for Ranamon bathing in the spring from the legend of Artemis bathing in the spring. It's the one where a hunter catches her bathing and she changes him into a stag, to be chased by hounds and ripped apart.   
  
And the whole song by Sugar Ray? There's a part in that where the main character walks in on his girlfriend when she's getting out of the shower! So I thought that would be a lot better than "Hot in here," or something Chingy, which is what I wanted to use first. 


	5. Gabumon's Dream

Notes: I am getting into Angel now. I think Spike is funny. "Oh bloody Hell." right before he gets smashed to smithereens. And then theres the old adage, "The good ones are always Gay." (laughs hysterically) They can be gay all they want baby!  
  
Time Warp Ch 5 Gabumon's Dream  
  
Laughter. Simple laughter woke Kathy out of her sound sleep. She woke up. Blancamon, AeroRaidramon's in-training form was snuggled against her. "Where?"   
  
As if on cue there was a scratch on the door. Then it opened. A Gabumon came shuffling in. "Hi!" He said cheerfully. "Togemon Sensei told me to bring you some food."   
  
"Thanks." Kathy said, sitting up. There was a bandage on her forehead, she realized. "How long have I been out?"  
  
"A couple of days. In case you need it, the necessary is down the hall on your right." Gabumon said, setting down the tray in Kathy's lap. "Blancamon already ate."   
  
"Good." Kathy ate, voraciously. Her stomach seemed to be roaring at her.   
  
As she ate, Gabumon watched her. "Um... This might seem rude to you, but are you a Digidestined?"   
  
Kathy almost choked on her food. She swallowed and asked, with more composure. "What's a digidestined?"   
  
"Well, its said that when the digital world is in danger, the digidestined will appear and save us. And the digital world IS in danger now, from Cherubimon, so I figured..." Gabumon said, shuffling his feet on the ground.   
  
"I am a digidestined yes." Kathy said gently. One of the digidestined had a Gabumon for a Partner. Could this be the same Gabumon?  
  
"Then please." Gabumon begged. "Tell me, if you know, how do you become a digidestined?"   
  
"Well..." Kathy said thoughtfully. "I don't know for sure." Which was a lie. "But I suspect that the Master Guardian, Gennai, would know. He lives in Guardian Castle, and it's his job to find digidestined and match them with a partner digimon."   
  
"Do you know how to get there?" Gabumon begged. "That's the only thing that I want to be, once I graduate, a Digidestined!"   
  
"I don't know how to get here from there... but I'll bet the Trailmon would know!" This was almost certainly the same Gabumon. "But don't the young digimon leave this school once they digivolve?"   
  
"I'm an exception." Gabumon said, looking shyly at the floor. "I have the ability to digivolve at will. The others don't... so... I could leave any time I want to... And the school is going to be moved soon, to someplace called Primary Village."  
  
"I see, I think, you don't want to leave this place behind." Kathy said thoughtfully, taking a bite out of the apple on her tray.   
  
"Not just that! I... I never got along well with the other digimon." Gabumon said, ducking his head sadly. "They're afraid of me."   
  
"I can't see why. You look like a pretty nice digimon to me." Kathy smiled at him. She sipped at the mulled cider. There must be an orchard nearby, because the cider was delicious.   
  
There was another knock. "Come in!" Kathy called.   
  
Zoe came in. "Oh! You're awake! Thank Goodness!"   
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Um..." Zoe checked her watch. "Almost 5, the students are eating, and then we'll have a bonfire."   
  
"Great!" Kathy exclaimed. "Um... may I get up now?"  
  
"If it doesn't give you a headache, the Wizardmon who healed you said to stay out of battle for a few days."   
  
"Okay." Kathy stood; a bit wobbly legged, and mimed a fencing lunge. "Yes, I think I just need to stretch my legs."   
  
"Great! Come meet Togemon! She's my teacher! She's the best!" Gabumon practically dragged Kathy out the door.   
  
When she'd finished eating and her needs were met, Gabumon led Kathy into the dining hall. "Togemon-sensei!" He called.   
  
"AH! Gabumon!" Togemon strode over to them. "Oh, you're awake. Gabumon, go play."  
  
"Togemon, I have a question for you. Are you aware of what Gabumon wants to do with his life?"  
  
"You mean that he wants to be a digidestined in one of Gennai's projects, yes, but we don't know where Gennai lives."   
  
"Then, would you mind if I flagged him a Trailmon? I'm an apprentice guardian, so I can give him directions to the castle."   
  
"Great!" Togemon exclaimed. "Would you mind, Guardian, giving a lesson tomorrow."  
  
"I would that I could, Togemon-sensei, I think I can sing a ballad or two, but I'm not to disclose my status to the Legendary Warriors, and to as few digimon as possible."   
  
"Oh, that's fine then, there's a story time that I suppose you can do." Togemon smiled. "Can't give away guild secrets I suppose."   
  
"Sorry Togemon." Kathy said in apology.   
  
~that night~   
  
Kathy sat, away from the bombfire, harmonica in hand. She began to play, softly, sadly. Everything from blues, to folk, and finally, a sad, old tune that she didn't remember.   
  
"That's pretty." Gabumon said with a smile, sitting down next to her.   
  
"Thanks." Kathy said softly. "Togemon said its alright if I flag a Trailmon to take you to Guardian Castle."   
  
"GREAT!" Gabumon exclaimed. "I hope that the partner I get plays Harmonica too!"   
  
/If you only knew./ "Oh, I'm sure he or she will know how to play something, maybe even guitar!" /That was a prophecy if I ever heard it!/ Kathy thought, with an inward chuckle. She had never met Matt Ishida, but she had played a lot of his music and even written ballads about his exploits.   
  
"I hope so!" Gabumon exclaimed.   
  
"KATHY!" Gigimon, Yaamon and Viximon came bouncing over, along with a lot of fresh Digimon. "Play for us Kathy! Play for us!"   
  
"Oh I suppose." Kathy said with a radiant grin. She slipped her guitar strap, the one with all the crests on it, around her neck. Kathy tuned the strings, reveling in the rich sound of the instrument that was Piedmon's last masterpiece. Then, after a little thought, she spoke. "This song is a very old one from my world. And a very sad one at that. But fitting to wish an old friend on his way."   
  
"Freight train freight train going so fast  
  
Freight train freight train going so fast  
  
Please don't tell what train I'm on  
  
So they won't know where I've gone"   
  
Kouji's head snapped up. Zoe smiled warmly up at her. Junpei grinned like an idiot. Takuya listened with more manners than Kathy would have thought, and Tommy started jumping up and down, laughing as he recognized the tune.  
  
"When I die Lord bury me deep  
  
Way down on old Chestnut Street  
  
So I can hear old Number Nine  
  
As she goes rolling by"   
  
Togemon smiled at her, and Gabumon scooted closer. Lots of the in-training Digimon suddenly managed to find seats next to her to listen. And Kathy could have sworn that she saw Kouji tapping his fingers in time with the music.   
  
"When I'm dead and in my grave  
  
No more good times here I'll crave  
  
Place the stones at my head and feet  
  
And tell them I've gone to sleep"  
  
"Freight train freight train going so fast  
  
Freight train freight train going so fast  
  
Please don't tell what train I'm on  
  
So they won't know where I've gone"   
  
Kathy smiled at Gabumon, indicating with her eyes only that the song was meant for him. Gabumon smiled, and Kathy saw the tears streaming from his own eyes. She nodded, and then tuned up again, and struck the chords for the Spirit Naming Song. "Since the Legendary Warriors have returned, I figure its high time somebody played this number, and discovered JUST HOW MANY SPIRITS ARE THERE?" She asked, spreading her arms dramatically. "This is the Spirit Naming Song..."  
  
"Gather ten  
  
Guardian  
  
Let 'em loose  
  
Lucemon's noose  
  
Ancient Masters  
  
Set 'em free  
  
Leave them to   
  
The Angels three  
  
Ancientgreymon  
  
King of Fire  
  
Ancientgarurumon  
  
King of Light  
  
Ancientirismon  
  
Queen of Gales  
  
Ancientmegatherimon  
  
Chief of Snows  
  
Ancientmermon  
  
Ocean Queen  
  
Ancientsphinxmon  
  
Darkness King  
  
Ancienttrojamon  
  
Ruler of Wood  
  
Ancientvolcamon  
  
Volcano Ring  
  
Ancientwisemon  
  
Steelface`d Elder  
  
Guard them well  
  
Cherubim, Seraphim  
  
Orpheus' Lyre  
  
Steer them to   
  
Lucemon's pyre  
  
Invoke Elemental  
  
Fire to me!  
  
Flamon the Pico one  
  
Flaming Agnimon  
  
BurningGreymon fly!  
  
Rise up Aldamon!  
  
KaiserGreymon rule the sky!  
  
Invoke Elemental  
  
Light to me!  
  
Strabimon the Pico one  
  
Lobomon blinding  
  
KendoGarurumon binding!  
  
Beowolfmon warrior true!  
  
MagnaGarurumon we'll fight on through  
  
Invoke Elemental  
  
Wind to me!  
  
Kazumon hurricane  
  
Zephyrmon howing!  
  
JetSilphymon sends 'em the other way  
  
Invoke Elemental!   
  
Ice to me!  
  
Kuwamon tiny bear of ice  
  
Koreikkakumon slice n' dice!  
  
Daipenmon penguin freeze 'em and stay  
  
Invoke Elemental!   
  
Thunder to me!  
  
Beetlmon blitzin'  
  
Metalkabuterimon blazin'  
  
Rhinokabuterimon throwing them free!  
  
Invoke Elemental!  
  
Darkness to me!  
  
Lowemon shadow lance!  
  
Kaiserlowemon darkness fang!  
  
Reichmon striking out at enemy!  
  
Rebels Four  
  
Don't come 'round 'nymore!  
  
Now I banish thee!  
  
Banish Water!  
  
Water to me!  
  
Ranamon!  
  
Calmaramon!  
  
Banish Earth!  
  
Earth to me!  
  
Grumblemon!  
  
Gigasmon!  
  
Banish Wood!  
  
Wood to me!  
  
Arbormon!  
  
Petaldramon  
  
Banish Steel!  
  
Steel to me!  
  
Mercurymon!  
  
Sefroitmon!  
  
DarkSeraphimon!  
  
Unify once!  
  
Fire! Wind! Ice!  
  
EmperorGreymon!   
  
Make 'em think twice!  
  
Unify twice!  
  
Light! Thunder! Dark!  
  
Magnagarurumon!  
  
Kick 'em down hard!  
  
Finally!  
  
Let the battle begin!  
  
DNA to Susonoomon!  
  
We'll fight and we'll win!"  
  
Now why were the other warriors, except Tommy, who thought the whole thing was cool, staring at her in amazement? Bokumon was frantically flipping through his book, and Neemon was fast asleep.   
  
It was that night, as Kathy and Gabumon went to the hill overlooking the trailmon tracks to wait, that Kouji first formed his suspicions about Kathy. 


	6. Departure for Destiny and Discordant Dis...

Ch. 6 Departure  
  
Kathy was awakened at the gray of dawn by the far distant... "twooot!twooot!", of the Trailmon. Gabumon had gone to sleep leaning against her right side. Blancamon was sitting in her lap and Bokumon was leaning against her left side, he had slipped over and his head was in her lap.   
  
"WAKE UP." Kathy hissed. "Gabumon! The trailmon is coming."   
  
Gabumon's eyes blinked awake. Bokumon stirred and rolled off of Kathy's lap. His eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"   
  
"The Trailmon! Gabumon here's your chance!"   
  
"OH MY!" Gabumon exclaimed, waking up fully. He grabbed his backpack. Bokumon bolted wide-awake.   
  
"Come on we gotta MOVE!" Blancamon exclaimed, jumping onto Kathy's head.   
  
First Kathy, then Bokumon and finally Gabumon slid down the hill. "TRAILMON!" Kathy bellowed with a voice trained by the Digital World's premiere voice teacher. It carried to the hill. "TRAILMON STOP!!" Her voice echoed through the hills, loud enough to wake up Togemon and the other warriors and half the In-training/Fresh population of the school.   
  
"I can't believe that she can be that loud." Takuya exclaimed.   
  
"Why? I'll bet Junpei is louder. He was snoring so loudly I couldn't sleep." Kouji retorted.   
  
"What the Hell?" Junpei demanded.   
  
"Kathy??" Zoe called.   
  
"SHE'S IN TROUBLE!" Tommy panicked, rushing towards the bluff.   
  
Trailmon Buffalo screeched to a stop. "Yeah?"   
  
"Hey, Trailmon, do you know where Guardian Castle is?" Kathy asked.  
  
"You bet I know!" Buffalo exclaimed.   
  
"Great! Can you take my friend Gabumon there? He comes with a recommendation from Togemon-sensei and Guidemon Bokumon."  
  
"Gladly!" Buffalo huffed, laughing and blowing steam.   
  
The Legendary Warriors screeched to a stop at the top of the bluff. "What is she telling Buffalo?" Takuya asked.   
  
"Its okay. I asked her to flag a Trailmon to take Gabumon to Guardian Castle." Togemon told them. "Looks like she kept her promise."   
  
Kouji huffed. He was extremely suspicious of Kathy after hearing that song. She knew more about the spirits than even Bokumon did, and more than he thought she should, being human.   
  
Gabumon mounted the Trailmon. "Thank you Kathy!" He said, from the balcony on the back of the car.   
  
"GOOD BYE GABUMON! AND GOOD LUCK!" Kathy called as Buffalo pulled away.   
  
"GOOD LUCK GABUMON!" Togemon called.   
  
"GOOD LUCK!" Zoe called, waving vigorously.   
  
The in training and fresh digimon, since they had no hands, bounced up and down on the bluff, chorusing, "GOOD LUCK GABUMON!"   
  
"Sovereign's speed go with you." Kathy called. She struck up chords on her guitar.   
  
"Freight train freight train going so fast  
  
Freight train freight train going so fast  
  
Please don't tell what train I'm on  
  
So they won't know where I've gone"   
  
Kathy sang, the chords ringing out over the tracks. Zoe joined in, so did Tommy.   
  
"When I die Lord bury me deep  
  
Way down on old Chestnut Street  
  
So I can hear old Number Nine  
  
As she goes rolling by"  
  
From his seat on the back of the Trailmon, Gabumon sang happily in response.  
  
"When I'm dead and in my grave  
  
No more good times here I'll crave  
  
Place the stones at my head and feet  
  
And tell them I've gone to sleep"  
  
Kathy smiled, beginning the final repetition of the chorus and using the acoustics of the natural bluff to her advantage.   
  
"Freight train freight train going so fast  
  
Freight train freight train going so fast  
  
Please don't tell what train I'm on  
  
So they won't know where I've gone" (A/N: This song is an old folk song. I went through Hell trying to look it up, so you'd better appreciate this!)   
  
Only when the Trailmon puffed out of sight did Kathy lower her eyes from the horizon and her hands from the guitar.   
  
~a few days later~  
  
"Thank you for helping us Togemon." Takuya said, as the inhabitants of the school boarded Trailmon Kettle, bound for File Island Ferry.   
  
"No problem. And thank you Kathy, for helping Gabumon achieve his dream."   
  
"I'm glad to help." Kathy told the cactus digimon.   
  
"Well then." Togemon turned to her students. "Sound off!"   
  
"Viximon!"  
  
"Yaamon!"  
  
"Kapurimon!"  
  
"Pichimon!"  
  
"Koromon!"  
  
And on down the list. When Togemon had contented herself that all of her charges were safely on board the Trailmon, she climbed up herself. "I hope to see you again someday, when all of this has settled down."  
  
"Sure thing Togemon." Kathy said.   
  
Trailmon Kettle pulled off into the distance, and the Legendary Warriors began their ascent to Forest Terminal.   
  
~that night~   
  
Kouji and Takuya were both on watch. "Wow." Takuya grinned. "I'll bet you never thought Kathy would come in so handy."   
  
"I don't trust her." Kouji said calmly as he looked into the flames.   
  
"Huh? How come?" Takuya asked.   
  
"Because she knows too much. Think about it. When we came to the digital world we didn't know anything about the Legendary Warriors. Kathy can name each one!"   
  
"Maybe she heard from another digimon."  
  
"Like this Master Historian Scribemon? Takuya." Kouji said scornfully. "Bokumon told me that there IS no Master Historian Scribemon."   
  
"WHAT?" Takuya demanded.  
  
"Keep it down!" Kouji hissed.   
  
"Then who do you think..." Kouji stared pointedly at him. "Not Cherubimon! Kouji, why would a human legendary warrior want to fight another human legendary warrior? It makes no sense!"   
  
"Not fight, but spy maybe?" Kouji pointed out. "I get this weird feeling when I'm near her. Like she's not even human. Takuya I REALLY don't trust her!"   
  
"But..." Takuya protested.   
  
"FINE." Kouji stormed off.   
  
He found Kathy sitting in front of her laptop. "Master, how long until the gate opens to let me go home?"  
  
"The SHIBUMI program is finishing its scan of the temporal web, Kathy, I'll call you and let you know when the window is open. Please give your report."  
  
"I encountered a digidestined digimon in this time named Gabumon. I think he might be the same as the chosen digimon of Yamato Ishida."   
  
"It was. You will probably encounter many familiar digimon before you return."  
  
"I sent him to you Master."  
  
"Oh, so that's why he came. I was wondering. Kathy, you will probably find a lot of future digidestined. Kindly do not let that get in the way of your mission."   
  
"I won't master." Kathy answered politely. "Are there any other orders?"   
  
"Nothing new. Just make sure that you aren't seen. And don't let your feelings get in the way."   
  
"I will master." Kouji's heart was pounding. Kathy was a traitor! But how could he convince Takuya of that? How could he protect the others?  
  
Kouji crept back to Takuya. Takuya was asleep. Kouji leaned in to kiss him good night. Takuya smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to Kouji. Kouji leaned back against a tree, with Takuya's head on his chest, and settled down for a long watch. 


	7. Kouji's Suspicions

Time Warp Ch.7 Kouji's Suspicion   
  
The next morning Kouji was rudely awakened by Kathy shouting, in a perfect New Jersey accent no less, "ELASTIC ARMS!"   
  
Kouji jumped out of his skin and snatched at his jacket for his d-tector. Kathy rolled back on the ground with laughter. "HAHAHA! YOU SHOULDA SEEN DA LOOK ON YO FACE WHEN I MIMICKED AHBOMON!"   
  
"THAT'S IT!" Zoe exclaimed in delight. "THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT HE SOUNDS LIKE!"   
  
Kouji growled at her. "Kathy you scared me out of my wits!"   
  
"Serves ya right fo sleepin' late!" Kathy smirked. "Get up. Bokumon's almost finished cooking breakfast. We went fishing early this morning."   
  
"Kathy volunteered to be my body guard." Bokumon said, flushing. "Its really quite nice of her, seeing that I can't spirit evolve or digivolve myself."   
  
"Well we can't lose our best Guidemon to a rampaging evil digimon under Cherubimon's control now can we?" Kathy asked, giving Bokumon an impudent grin and a noogie. "Somebody's got to take charge, after all Takuya might get us killed the way he charges around."   
  
"HEY!" Takuya protested.   
  
"I'm kidding Takuya." Kathy chuckled. "Chill out! You too Kouji! You're always so tense."   
  
"Right, how could I not be tense." Kouji looked at her suspiciously. /is that what she's going to do? Go after Bokumon? Why him? Or is she just trying to gain our trust?/  
  
Though Kouji followed Kathy for quite awhile over the next few days as they began the final ascent to Forest Terminal, he was unable to determine any type of plot or ploy. She was very active, and made every effort to become one of the team. Although Kathy showed an increasing interest in Zoe, which seemed to be shared, she didn't show any sign of treachery, none. "Still suspicious Kouji?" Takuya asked, as they sat under a tree a little way back from the fire that night, just out of sight and earshot.   
  
"I think she's got something to hide." Kouji said calmly. "I'm just not sure what."   
  
Takuya smirked, then pulled Kouji in for a kiss. The two of them slipped away almost every night now. They were both 13, so Kouji didn't see any problem with his nightly make out sessions with Takuya, and he had been awfully lonely. Even now that he had his beast spirit, Kouji felt there was some kind of void inside of him that, at least for the night, would be filled.   
  
They parted. Kouji moaned softly as they pulled away. His body felt amazingly still, and hot. Kouji slipped off his bandana and jacket. Takuya pulled him in for another kiss, sliding his hands up under Kouji's shirt. The brunette would have protested, but then Takuya began to caress the inside of his thigh, gently, sensually, and he didn't think anything more about the conversation.   
  
After that night, Kouji finally felt complete. None of the other humans noticed that he limped the next morning. Just one problem, the digimon did.   
  
"Kouji are you alright?" Bokumon asked.   
  
"Sure, fine. What do you mean?" Kouji asked.   
  
"You've been limping most of the climb." Bokumon fell back so that he and Kouji were alone.   
  
"I'm fine Bokumon." Kouji insisted, more pointedly.   
  
"Would you and Takuya happen to be involved with each other when you sneak away at night?" Bokumon asked, still being nosey.   
  
"How on two worlds would you possibly know about that? I didn't think digimon even had a gender!" Kouji snapped.   
  
"Well." Bokumon said, arms akimbo. "Of course we would. We are sentient creatures after all!"  
  
"You don't think there's anything wrong with it?" Kouji asked, eyes wide.   
  
"Of course not. Think about it. There are so few female digimon, if we didn't pair off same sexes then there would be no digimon left!" Bokumon exclaimed, waving his arms dramatically.   
  
Kouji almost choked on the pear he'd plucked from one of the nearby orchards. "You mean that male digimon reproduce??"   
  
"Yes, of course we would, did you think that all digimon grow on trees like the little ones at the Village of New Beginnings?"   
  
"Um... Never heard of that place." Kouji sweatdropped.   
  
"It's like this." Bokumon sketched a chart in the air as they walked. "Digimon are born for the first time in one of two ways, either live born to digimon parents or their egg forms at the Village of New Beginnings. When a digimon dies and reaches the end of their lifespan, they're reconfigured and sent to Primary Village, where they begin life again as babies."   
  
"Oh." Kouji stated, feeling rather foolish. Then he noticed that the others were staring at him. "Bokumon, could you keep it down? I'm not really interested in having the whole party staring at us."   
  
Bokumon winced, then said, in a much quieter tone. "You mean that's not the way it is for humans?"   
  
Kouji snorted cynically. He realized just how true the statement, "Everything's relative," was. "Of course not. Not only do humans have to pair off opposite sexes to reproduce, but same sex pairing is considered a taboo!"   
  
"A taboo! That's horrible." Bokumon's eyebrows shot up. "How could something as simple as falling in love be considered a Taboo?"   
  
"Ask the people who thought it up." Kouji said grumpily. "Okay, there's something else bothering me too. I think that Kathy might be working for Cherubimon." And Kouji launched into a repetition of his suspicions.   
  
"I don't think that she's working for Cherubimon." Bokumon said softly. "But I do get the strangest feeling near her, like I've met her before, but I can't place it. I'm hoping that with some encouragement, she might volunteer information. She does have a secret, and I think that keeping it in is making her awfully lonely."   
  
"Lonely my foot. When she steals your fractal code, don't come crying to me."   
  
Just then Takuya gave a shout. "HEY YOU GUYS! WE'RE HERE!" Standing before them were the steps of Forest Terminal. 


	8. The Origin of Wizardmon pt 1 Kathy's Pra...

Time Warp Chapter 8 The Origin of Wizardmon... pt 1  
  
They finally stood outside the Forest Terminal. Kathy bounced up happily. "I'm gonna go take a look around and see if Mercurymon is following us. That way I can kill him!" She said cheerfully.   
  
"Like you did last time?" Kouji asked skeptically.   
  
"Last time I was only a human spirit. But forest terminal seems a logical place to find one's beast spirit!" Kathy said cheerfully. "That is, if your element is wood!"   
  
That wasn't the real reason why she wanted to go. She was supposed to send a message to Gennai, she needed Arbormon out of the way to secure her cover, and she wasn't supposed to be seen by the Digimon in the area that weren't involved in the conflict. She could show up later, the triumphant heroine. Maybe Gennai could send her her beast spirit; she hadn't been able to find it in her time.   
  
"Right." Junpei sweatdropped. "When you end up chased by angry evil digimon and get your spirit taken because you didn't take one of us with you, don't come crying to me!"   
  
"I won't. I'll be beast spirit evolved and you won't!" Kathy smirked, slipping out.   
  
She walked about a mile before she heard voices around the bend. "Where's Mercurymon?" Ranamon's southern accent asked.  
  
"He be coming soon! Me smash them for taking Beast Spirit." Grumblemon grumbled.   
  
"Hold ya hoses, lets not be too 'asty 'ere!" That had to be Arbormon. He was the only one of them that she hadn't yet met in battle. If she could keep him away juuuusssst long enough for her to complete her business with the Legendary Warriors, she could keep up her cover as Legendary Warrior of Wood.   
  
But a deeper, less rational plan came to mind, one that played on her hatred of Mercurymon and Ranamon. As Madeline L'Engle would have put it, she Exthed them with a passion. She looked down the ridge and saw Mercurymon climbing from the Forest steadily. Kathy gripped her sword hilt and whispered. "Execute, Primal Evolution." Instantly, she changed into Bastetmon. Then she opened her wings and sailed silently down after her prey.   
  
To Mercurymon, it appeared that she was coming out of the sun. He didn't see her coming as she tackled him into the ground. "Duplicate Fractal Code! Digitize!" She grinned. Then she slapped an ofuda sleep spell on his face and he fell over, snoring. Kathy, with a wicked grin, covered him up. She had set her timer for 1 hour. Then she picked up her cellphone. "Takuya, can you hear me on this thing?"   
  
"Um... I thought you didn't have a D-tector."   
  
"I don't. I'm using the two-way walkie talkie that Gennai gave me before I left. Listen up, Ranamon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon are less than a mile away. They're going to wait for an hour for Mercurymon before they advance. I'm going to use this as a chance to attack."   
  
"Um... do numbers mean anything to you?" Takuya asked.   
  
"I've already knocked out Mercurymon. He's out like a light. Besides, haven't you ever heard of Machiavelli?"   
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"   
  
"The PRINCE, Takuya! Haven't you ever read the Prince?"   
  
"No. What does that have to do with anything?"   
  
"Elementary my dear Takuya." Junpei said, suddenly grasping what Kathy was going to attempt. "Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Divide and Conquer?'"   
  
"Yes." Takuya said slowly.   
  
"Well, in his book, The Prince, Machiavelli was the first to say that. His book outlined how to conquer an enemy state and keep them in control. A lot of the stuff he suggested is evil. But old armies still read his book, I think up until the American Civil War. Maybe after if you count the Nazi's, but..." Kathy made an exaggerated shiver.   
  
"Good luck!" Zoe said cheerfully. "We're going to try and find out why Orphanimon sent us here."   
  
"Thanks, you too." Kathy broke off communication. "EXECUTE, CLONE EVOLUTION." She began to change into an exact copy of Mercurymon. "This is going to be sooooo much fun." Then she opened Bastetmon's wings and flew back up the ridge, about a hundred yards from Ranamon and under cover of some thick brush. She unfolded her wings and walked in a direction that would intercept Ranamon.   
  
Ranamon saw her and squealed. "MERCURYMON!" Kathy found herself glomped, but, true to Mercurymon's macho personality, she barely flinched.   
  
Instead she greeted Ranamon in a fair approximation of Mercurymon's normal tone of voice. "Hello Ranamon. Did I miss much?"   
  
"No, we were gonna wait an hour before we headed out 'cause we weren't sure how far away you were." Ranamon said with a sultry smile. She rubbed her breasts up against Kathy/Mercurymon's chest with a seductive smirk.   
  
Kathy allowed Mercurymon's body to respond in the natural masculine way for about a second, just for her own pleasure, then calmly but roughly shoved Ranamon away. "Really Ranamon, you're such a whore, and a bitch too. Who said that I ever felt anything for you? Tell me honestly."   
  
Ranamon landed against a tree, bruising her back painfully against the solid, sharp surface and getting her hands scratched up on the rose briers that coiled around it. "OW! Mercurymon how could you? I thought you loved me!"   
  
"Oh I did, you were a really hot fuck, but you know what else? You're too easy. You're a whore Ranamon! I don't want anything to do with you!" Kathy sneered.   
  
Her inner trickster was practically giggling with delight. If there were one evil Legendary Warrior that Kathy wanted to fuck most, it was Ranamon. It would be soooo easy to rape her, leave her lying there, and Mercurymon would pick up the blame. "Honestly, wanting to fuck when you're on a mission. I didn't think you'd be that low. I'm going to the meeting site, let me know when you get serious." Kathy disappeared around a bend in the path and devolved.   
  
Behind her she heard...  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HEEEEEE DOEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSN''''''TTTTTTT LOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Giggling in glee, Kathy opened her wings and flew in the direction that Arbormon had gone in. She found him sitting on a stump, smelling a nice black rose. How a rose could naturally be black in the digital world, Kathy did not know. Perhaps the farmer's guild was more advanced than the agricultural research stations that they had back in America. She sailed down from behind him, slamming him into the ground. "Hi Arbormon, I'd hate to do this to you, because I heard that you had quite an appreciation for philosophy, but you're in my way." Kathy slammed another sleep spell on his face.   
  
Arbormon fell, out like a light; Kathy slid him down into a ditch and covered him up with brush. He'd stay out for six hours. That would put him a good distance behind them, and Trailmon was one of the fastest modes of transportation Kathy knew besides flight. Unless Grumblemon found him and removed the ofuda, and she highly doubted the mole digimon had the intelligence to do even that, he'd be out for hours.   
  
She quickly flew to the top of a ridge and opened her laptop. "Gennai... Hi! I need a favor!"   
  
"Sure, what is it?"   
  
"My beast spirit! Now!" Kathy demanded, holding out her hand as if expecting money.   
  
"Couldn't you use Bastetmon as your beast spirit? Your human spirit almost killed you."   
  
"Bastetmon is different. They see her and they'd KNOW that something wasn't right. Kouji already suspects me." Kathy said sadly. "It doesn't matter where or when Master, I still don't fit in!"   
  
Gennai sighed sympathetically. "Kathy..."   
  
"What now?" Kathy sighed dejectedly.   
  
"You remember the wild ones?" He asked, steeling himself to say something that he didn't want to.  
  
Kathy nodded.   
  
"You're different from the legendary warriors. You know how on your world there are girls who feel like boys in spirit and boys who feel like girls in spirit?"   
  
"You mean like trangendered? Kindof like Princess Sapphire in Princess Knight?" Kathy asked.   
  
"Yes, well, please don't kill me for saying this, but you're actually a digimon stuck in a human body..."   
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT????!!!!!!!" Kathy demanded.   
  
"Well, you know how Kurama in Yu Yu Hakusho slipped into an unborn baby in spirit form and became human?"   
  
"Yes." Kathy said cautiously.   
  
"Well, when the Legendary Warriors were presumed dead, Bokumon was the only survivor, and he said that the spirits had been destroyed. So we made new ones and put their fractal codes into unborn human children. One of them was you. So technically, you ARE the daughter of Myotismon and Piedmon and you ARE a digimon." Kathy sat, jaw dropping.   
  
"But..." Kathy said softly. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that if I try to Beast Spirit Evolve I'll turn into a Wild One??!!"   
  
"Well, did you pass out during a battle last time you spirit evolved?" Gennai asked worriedly.   
  
"No, not because I'd spirit evolved, Mercurymon hit me in the head and I passed out because of that!" Kathy joked.   
  
"Well, I suppose I can give you your beast spirit." Gennai said, typing at his console. "Hook your force three up to your laptop and I'll send it to you."   
  
"Okay." Kathy hooked up to her precious laptop. "I'm ready."  
  
"Uploading now." Gennai pressed return.   
  
The spirit appeared and shot into her D-terminal in a blaze of green light. "Thank Gennai, you're a lifesaver."   
  
Gennai looked at her strangely, and Kathy had the strangest feeling that he knew what she was going to do, before she even knew herself. "No, you are." Kathy felt a chill of apprehension run down her back. But then, Kathy realized, he always seemed to know. Could it be that she HERE had warned Gennai HERE to look for her THEN?   
  
"If that's all, I'll sign off now." Gennai told her.   
  
"Okay." Kathy answered. She signed off, packed up, and then flew down towards the castle. 


	9. The Origin of Wizardmon pt 2 Its All Bee...

Time Warp  
  
The Origin of Wizardmon... pt 2  
  
Ranamon walked, sobbing, through the forest below the cliff. "I can't believe Mercurymon would use me like that! How could I have been so stupid? How? How? How? How?" She tripped on something hard with a loud, boooonnnngggg. "OOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Ranamon howled, tears streaming from her eyes. Then she stopped for a moment. "Wait a minute, logs don't 'bong', they thump or thud. Metal 'bongs.'" Ranamon cleared the leaves away from the pile. "MERCURYMON!!!!" Ranamon gasped.   
  
The warrior of steel had a sleep ofuda still in place on his face. But if Mercurymon was here, then who was that? Suddenly Ranamon had a flashback of Kathy shouting, "DUPLICATE FRACTAL CODE! DIGITIZE!!!" "That !@#$%!!!!!" Ranamon shouted. "I'LL KILL HER!!!" The warrior of water sobbed. She ripped the ofuda off of Mercurymon's face. "MERCURYMON!!! WAKE UP!!!!! PLLLEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranamon howled.  
  
"Don't... make... such a din Ranamon. Its unbecoming..." Mercurymon said groggily getting to his feet. "What happened?"  
  
"We were ambushed!! That human girl changed into you some how and tried to turn us against each other!!!" Ranamon sobbed, throwing her arms around Mercurymon.   
  
"Then lets continue as we planned. We'll get her back for this." Mercurymon said, his lips curling in a sneer. He held Ranamon comfortingly in his arms. "We'll get her."  
  
"I just hope we're not too late!" Ranamon exclaimed gratefully.  
  
~meanwhile~  
  
Kathy sailed down to the castle. She swept in after the other legendary warriors. "I FOUND MY BEAST SPIRIT!" Kathy exclaimed, sailing down to the ground in front of the castle and dashing in. "IFOUNDIT!IFOUNDIT!IFOUNDIT!" She shouted, running in after her fellow warriors. "I found my beast spirit!" Kathy exclaimed.   
  
She skidded into the room and realized that she had interrupted a conversation with one of the great powers that be in the digital world, Seraphimon, angel of Courage, Friendship, Hope, and keeper of the holy crest of creativity, her crest. "Woops! Sorry I interrupted."   
  
"Wow! You found your beast spirit?" Zoe demanded. "That is so cool! Have you tried it yet?"   
  
"Where have you BEEN??" Demanded WhiteVeemon. "I was about to perform Jeri's Lament without you!" She exclaimed.   
  
"Sorry!" Kathy huffed. "You guys, I managed to put Mercurymon and Arbormon out cold. Ranamon's currently bawling her eyes out and Grumblemon is grumbling because he can't find anybody!" Kathy was laughing hysterically. "Great flaming sovereigns you should have seen them!"  
  
Seraphimon and Sorcerormon stared at them.   
  
"Oh, hi, my name is Kathy." Kathy blushed deeply. "Pleased to meet you Seraphimon I've heard some really nice things about you."   
  
"Are you a D-Harper? And a Digidestined?" Seraphimon's eyebrows went up.  
  
"Um... yes and yes, but my digivice makes it hard to Spirit Evolve. I keep blacking out. ." Kathy looked at her watch. Ten minutes to go before the attack was scheduled to begin.   
  
"Then how bout a trade off. I will fix it so that your digivice will allow you to digivolve and spirit evolve if you will sing for us?" Seraphimon begged.   
  
Kathy thought for a moment. "I suppose that I could. Do you have a piano?"   
  
"Yes I do." Seraphimon pointed one enormous finger towards a piano in the corner. "Over there. I used to love playing, but as you can see, my hands are a little too big for the keys."  
  
"Then you've got yourself a deal!" Kathy exclaimed, handing her digivice up to Seraphimon.   
  
The enormous angel lifted it into his hands. He held absolutely still for a moment, then began to hum. The hum was flat, meditative rather than musical. Her Force Three began to glow green, then it reformed into a new digivice. It wasn't quite a D-Tector, but it wasn't quite a Force three either. She thought that it looked like an old watch that her father had given her and broke. There was a clip that allowed it to hook easily to her belt. It had a compass built into the upper left hand corner. The three buttons were on either side of the digivice. The grips were black, and had tiger strips.   
  
"Here is your new digivice. I call it a D-Chrono." Seraphimon told her. "It will also allow you to go through the Spectrum Gate unharmed by Temporal Anomalies."   
  
"Thank you very much, WhiteVeemon, take my guitar will you? We'll be playing, 'Its All Been Done.'" Kathy told her digimon.  
  
"Sure." Kathy's partner took the guitar handed her.   
  
Kathy sat down at the piano. She flexed her fingers. Despite the growth in her wrist that impaired mobility, piano was still her best instrument.   
  
I met you before the fall of Rome  
  
And I begged you to let me take you home  
  
You were wrong, I was right  
  
You said goodbye, I said goodnight  
  
Kathy smiled, because she had met Bokumon before, even if he didn't remember her. When she returned, she would be sad to leave this bunch, especially if they no longer were alive in her time-period.   
  
It's all been done  
  
It's all been done  
  
It's all been done before  
  
Her message was to Bokumon, to Gabumon, to Togemon and anybody else who she met that would become digidestined. A time paradox was at work. It had been from the moment she had entered the digital world, maybe even from the moment she had been born.   
  
I knew you before the west was won  
  
And I heard you say the past  
  
was much more fun  
  
You go your way, I go mine  
  
But I'll see you next time  
  
She also knew why Bokumon had mistaken her for a Legendary Warrior. He knew that she was one even before she did. That was why he had seemed so sad, but had stayed with them, to guide Kathy to her destiny, it all lead up to now. And if reincarnation were truly real, then Kathy would see him again in another lifetime.   
  
It's all been done  
  
It's all been done  
  
It's all been done before  
  
Kathy knew now. She had gone back in time, thanks to Bokumon, she existed to save him. She had gone to the digital world, been cursed, and overcome so much that she was known as the Digimon Empress. Kathy was a living saint in the digital world.   
  
And if I put my fingers here, and if I say  
  
"I love you, dear"  
  
And if I play the same three chords,  
  
Will you just yawn and say  
  
And if Kathy had met him in this time period, then she had left something behind for Bokumon, to reassure him that she would return and to tell him where to look for her. The place to look was Mesa Digi, near the Trailmon tracks and the rock that looked like a Trailmon with a hole that whistled. The sound was like the lonely cry of a Trailmon's whistle.   
  
It's all been done  
  
It's all been done  
  
It's all been done before  
  
Yes, as soon as she had a moment alone, she would record a CD to Bokumon, telling him where to look, when, and why. She was good at instructional songs. Kathy would help Bokumon, as soon as she figured out how to counter the corrupted Legendary Warrior's offense.   
  
Alone and bored on a thirtieth-century night  
  
Will I see you on The Price Is Right?  
  
Will I cry? Will I smile?  
  
As you run down the aisle?  
  
That was about the time that the door burst inward on its hinges. "SAY YOUR PRAYERS HUMAN WHELP!" Mercurymon bellowed.   
  
"How dare you try to break up me and Mercurymon! You silly little human! I'll make you pay for that!" Ranamon growled at her.   
  
Seraphimon, recovering though he was, made his fateful challenge. "You will not come a single step closer to these children, if you do, you will have to pay the price."  
  
"Listen old man! You don' tell us wha' tuh do no mo'!" Arbormon challenged them. "We got a bone tuh pick wid dat humon Harper!"   
  
"What he say!" Grumblemon agreed. "She trick us and knock us out!"   
  
It's all been done  
  
It's all been done  
  
It's all been done before  
  
Kathy gulped, but she knew what had to be done.   
  
"Sorcerimon! Get them out of here!" Seraphimon told him.   
  
"But..."   
  
"My purpose is done here." Seraphimon told Sorcerimon.   
  
Kathy closed her eyes in resignation. She couldn't change history. Seraphimon would die now, then again, and then he'd become a digidestined. He would sacrifice himself to defeat Devimon. He would destroy the strongest Dark Master of them all, doing what Kathy had failed to do. He would become a Legend. Had Seraphimon known what his future would be? Did he know that this would not be the end?   
  
Seraphimon turned to Mercurymon. "Witness the might of a Holy Angel! SEVEEEEEENNNNN HEAVENSSSS!!!!!!"   
  
There was a flash of light as Mercurymon reflected the blow. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Right on time, Zoe, darling Zoe, jumped up and grabbed the egg just before it would have flown out of sight.   
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" Sorcerimon cried.  
  
"But what about you?" Tommy asked worriedly.   
  
"I'll hold them off! Run for it!" Sorcerimon told them.   
  
"This time." Kathy grinned maliciously. "There is no running away. EXECUTE NATURAL BEAST EVOLUTION!! KATMON!" Katmon was beautiful. She looked like a tiger standing on two legs with a humanoid face, blood red fur and ebony stripes. She had a flowing mane of orange hair, suspiciously like Piedmon's. Her eyes were the same color as Myotismon's. Four Trump swords clinked into place on her back. And her own sword ran along her spine. Kathy had long, retractable claws made of chrome-digizoid. Her ears looked like the edges of Myotismon's mask. Twin bat wings erupted from her shoulders, black and sleek and beautiful.   
  
"My, the hatchling has fledged." Mercurymon sneered. "Too bad it won't do you any good."   
  
"Says you! Crystal Cloud!!" Sorcerimon shouted. Shards of crystal materialized and shot from his staff.   
  
"Generous Mirror!" Sorcerimon leaned against the deflection of his own blast. However, because he was an ultimate and Mercurymon was a champion, Sorcerimon was only Devolved. By that time the doors on Trailmon Kettle had closed, they were out of Mercurymon's reach.   
  
Kathy grabbed Wizardmon by the shoulders and carried him out of the terminal. "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Her voice was deeper. The inflection was familiar. This was why she could not attack Myotismon. Her ultimate form was almost identical, although feminine. Her physical appearance was a blending of Myotismon and Piedmon. And her voice and inflection were feminine versions of Myotismon's.   
  
"Set me down in the forest. You need to stay with the others." Wizardmon told her. Then he blushed. "Thanks, for saving my life. I'm just sorry that I've failed Orphanimon."   
  
"Not your fault. Things like this just happen." Kathy told him. She set Wizardmon down in the trees behind the castle. Then she sailed up into the air. "GOOD BYE WIZARDMON!! GOOD LUCK!!"  
  
"I WILL! AND THANK YOU!!" Wizardmon flew off into the sunset, not to reappear for another ten years, when Myotismon's army went on the rampage, to be immortalized by Kathy and Veedramon in the Ballad of the Eighth Child.   
  
Kathy turned and dove into the tunnel after Trailmon Kettle. Twist! Turn! Left! Right! Down! Up! She followed the blur of yellow! "TAKUYA! KOUJI!" She shouted after them.   
  
"WE'RE DOWN HERE!!" Takuya shouted at her. "FOLLOW THE TRAILMON!!"   
  
"I'M COMING!" Kathy called. She flapped her mighty wings, putting on one last burst of speed, before glide landing neatly inside of the Train Digimon. Then Zoe pulled Kathy into her arms, their tears mixing in shared sorrow and relief.   
  
~notes~  
  
WHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That was fun. By now you might be wondering what the heck is going on. Here's what happened in linear order...  
  
1)Sorcerimon falls in love with Orphanimon  
  
2) Orphanimon is killed and she and Seraphimon become Gatomon and Patamon in digimon season 1.   
  
3) Sorcerimon is devolved to Wizardmon by Mercurymon and saved by Kathy.  
  
4) Kathy seems to disappear without a trace. Wizardmon hears that Orphanimon and Seraphimon are to become digidestined.   
  
5) Wizardmon meets Gatomon and realizes from her stories of when she was Salamon, and her reports of 'waiting for someone,' that this is the same Gatomon that he fell in love with years before  
  
6) Wizardmon stalks Gatomon and revives her memory  
  
7) Gatomon joins Kari  
  
8) Wizardmon sacrifices himself to save Kari and Gatomon.   
  
9) Kathy plays the role of Wizardmon in a play titled, the Ballad of the Eighth Child. 


	10. Be Careful What You Wish For

Time Warp Chapter 10 Show Me Love  
  
~Toucanmon Isle~  
  
Kathy and Zoe relaxed in the Jacuzzi. She had slipped her D-Chrono into her shoe. Zoe had done the same with her D-tector. Kathy still had not devolved.   
  
"Hey Kathy." Zoe said shyly, looking up at her (Kathy was about six inches taller than Zoe in that form,) "How come you don't devolve?"   
  
This was an accident  
  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
  
Never even noticed   
  
We're suddenly crumbling  
  
"Well... um..." Kathy flushed. With her latest shift had come an increase in lust toward Zoe that she found to be rather embarrassing. Had Myotismon felt that way towards his mate, Piedmon? "See, I'm not exactly sure how. Until now, I've basically fought until I dropped and then I'd automatically devolve, so I'm not exactly sure how its done."  
  
Zoe was wearing a very skimpy string bikini. Oh gods. Kathy had a hard time hiding her blush beneath her fur. Zoe looked absolutely gorgeous. They were sitting right across from each other. The hot tub had four upright seats and another two that were meant for massages, or maybe for more intimate activities... stop it Kathy! You're stronger than that! She told herself.   
  
Tell me how you've never felt  
  
Delicate or innocent  
  
Do you still have doubts that  
  
Us having faith makes any sense  
  
What was the point, she thought sadly, of falling in love if your love was not only 13 years older than you, but also dead in your time period? No point, none, which was why she tried to keep her distance from Zoe. It hurt, and she wasn't sure how long it would be before she lost control. Gennai had told her, stay focused. Easy for him to say. He wasn't a digimon from one of the lustiest aristocrat bloodlines in the digital world. But then again, life wasn't an easy thing was it?   
  
Tell me nothing ever counts  
  
Lashing out or breaking down  
  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
  
There's no way to turn around  
  
"Oh," Zoe answered, and seemed to slump. "Kathy, how come you're always so sad?" She asked, reaching up to stroke Kathy's face gently.   
  
"I... I have been... I'm alone here... I was for so long..." Tears fell from Kathy's eyes. Her ears, so much like little furry bat wings, slumped around the side of her head. Zoe gently wrapped her arms around Kathy's neck, stroking the vertebrae.  
  
Staring at your photograph  
  
Everything now in the past  
  
Never felt so lonely I  
  
Wish that you could show me love  
  
Kathy shivered in pleasure, she felt so still. If felt so good. She wasn't alone. She wasn't alone and that was the most comforting thing about Zoe. She never left anyone behind.   
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
'Til you open the door  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me  
  
love,  
  
Show me love, show me love,  
  
'Til I'm up off the floor  
  
Then Zoe said the words that Kathy least expected to hear come out of her mouth. "Kiss me Kathy. I was so worried about you."   
  
Show me love, show me love show me love,  
  
Show me love, show me love,  
  
'Til it's inside my pores  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
  
Show me love, show me love,  
  
'Til I'm screaming for more  
  
Their lips met. Kathy moaned in pleasure. Zoe slipped her tongue in between Kathy's lips, twining it with hers in reassurance. "You are never alone." Zoe said, voice hoarse with lust.   
  
Random acts of mindlessness  
  
Commonplace occurrences  
  
Chances and surprises  
  
Another state of consciousness  
  
"I..." Kathy purred as Zoe's lips slid up her neck. "I could never be..." Kathy was breathing hard. They kissed again. "Never... alone..."   
  
Tell me nothing ever counts  
  
Lashing out or breaking down  
  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
  
There's no way to turn around  
  
There was no turning back then. Kathy and Zoe, from that time on, were one in heart and soul.   
  
Tell me how you've never felt  
  
Delicate or innocent  
  
Do you still have doubts that  
  
Us having faith makes any sense  
  
Perhaps it was the stupid thing to do, Kathy thought as she and Zoe curled up on Gomamon Island that night, but it was the most fulfilling. They were lucky that Junpei hadn't seen them. Junpei's feelings for Zoe were his motivations in many of the important actions he did in this war. It was a war where there was only one girl on the battlefield, there could never be more than that.   
  
You play games, I play tricks  
  
Girls and girls, but you're the one  
  
Like a game of pick-up sticks  
  
Played by f-----g lunatics  
  
That night she dreamed. Only, instead of Zoe's lips, it was Piedmon's. She was Myotismon, lost in the passion of a mated pair. The bond forming between them would last a lifetime. It had resulted in the destruction of half the digital world when it had been broken. Piedmon had gone insane when he'd thought that Myotismon had died. The result was the Dark Masters Campaign and both of their deaths. Myotismon's shade, back in the real world, was equally yearning to see Piedmon again. And so it would be with Kathy once she and Zoe separated, until they saw each other again.  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
Give me all that I want  
  
Show me love, Show me love  
  
'Til I'm screaming for more  
  
Kathy woke up later, human, and looked over at Zoe. Then she looked in the mirror of the tidepool beside where they lay, and what she saw was just as human as it was a digimon. "Myotismon, I wish I could have your guidance right now, I miss you otoosan."   
  
Far away, a bright star winked down at Kathy. Little did she know that her wish would be granted any time now...  
  
~notes~  
  
Yeah, a bit limey I know. But this is kind of the aftermath of the whole 'Origin of Wizardmon' bit and the beginning of the next mini story.   
  
How am I doing this? I have lots of free time. But I think Kathy's relationship to Myotismon should be explained a bit. I know that I've got it somewhere... ah! Here it is...  
  
This was from the fanfic previous to this one, I changed the background around a bit, but this is basically what happened....  
  
"Well Myotismon, she's certainly got your lungs." Master Healer Rosemon said as she carried the twins over to their father. "You can discuss naming later, but I want you to rest."   
  
"Okay." Myotismon said weakly as he closed his eyes. The Vampire digimon was asleep immediately.   
  
As soon as Rosemon opened the door, she was assaulted by Demidevimon, Gatomon, Wizardmon, and LadyDevimon, each demanding to know the name of the child and the condition of their master or master's mate. "WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET??!!" Rosemon roared.   
  
"MasterHealer, is Myo-chan alright?" Piedmon asked, in a much quieter tone that the Healer recognized as worry..   
  
"He is never to carry to term again. You can bear other children Piedmon, but if Myotismon carries to term again it will kill him." Rosemon said bluntly.   
  
Gatomon gasped. "Is he gonna die?"  
  
"Not now he won't. But you all will have to help them think of a name." Rosemon handed the basket to Piedmon.   
  
The minions crowded 'round. "Look at her! She's adorable!" Lady Devimon squealed.   
  
"Too bad she'll have to go to the Real World boss." Demidevimon considered Piedmon as much a boss as he did Myotismon.   
  
"We'll mark her, so that we'll know her again." Piedmon assured the bat digimon.   
  
"She looks kinda like me!" Gatomon giggled.   
  
"Too bad Gatomon is already taken." Piedmon mused  
  
"How about Katmon?" Wizardmon asked suddenly. "And spell it with a K, not a C. That way it doesn't sound too ordinary."   
  
"Katmon it is."  
  
Katmon was covered in golden fur, with tiger stripes here and there. Her eyes were the same color as Myotismon's, blue, but her hair was a bright orange mane. She had tiny claws on her paws, and she reached up and batted Gatomon's face. Gatomon giggled.   
  
See? She was originally supposed to be a Mega digimon, but for the purposes of this fic I'm gonna make her an ultimate. 


End file.
